mercuryrisingfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Series: Season 6
The Series: Season 6 is the sixth season of Mercury Rising: The Series, and is the last of the original seasons. Episodes 1. End of the Tunnel?, Part 3 - After discovering that Simon has been kidnapped by Donaldson's old right-hand man, James Striker, Art is forced to rely on Peter and his skills to track them down to save Simon's life... 2. Leave 'Em Alone - Things appear to go back to normal, but when Chinese ultranationalists kidnap Simon's girlfriend, Kaitlyn, and hold her hostage, the young man now faces one of his most difficult decisions ever, one that could cause great personal grief... 3. Code Forty-Four - When a foreign spy breaks into Cheyenne Mountain and steals NORAD defense plans, he plans to send them out by a coded transmission. As a result, the military again calls on Simon to decipher the transmission, if it gets out. 4. Unknown Contact - An experimental, top-secret and high tech US bomber aircraft is shot down in a remote area of the Rocky Mountains, and the blame falls on Peter. But, an individual will emerge as the shooter and stun the Lynch brothers... 5. Downfall - After stopping the terrorists from getting their hands on the experimental bomber, Simon decodes another transmission, and discovers that they are planning to attack vital American infrastructure if they aren't provided with America's most classified information, including all aspects relating to the Mercury program... 6. Simon Says - When NORAD's best cryptographer is exposed as a double agent, Simon is chosen as his temporary replacement. Soon after he decodes yet another transmission, ordering the beginning of attacks on vital American infrastructure, ones that could have deadly consequences for millions... 7. Sounds of the Game - After an attack cripples the Glen Canyon Dam in Arizona, Simon is sent with a Marine unit to the area, since his sister was seen just before the dam's crippling. And, when he gets separated from the Marines, she hunts him down inside the dam itself. 8. An Open Door - Simon's one year-old son Ben is kidnapped by the still-unknown group, sending the young father on a desperate search for his helpless child before he loses value to his kidnappers... 9. Signs of Destruction - 10. Death's Hammer, Part 1 - The group, now revealed as neo-Nazis, send yet another transmission, and when Simon intercepts it, with help from the military, he triangulates the position of the transmission's origin: southeast of the city of Chihuahua, Mexico. They also reveal an arsenal of strategic nuclear and biological missiles, and threaten to fire them on major US cities if they are interfered with again. 11. Death's Hammer, Part 2 - Simon teams up with Art and Peter to infiltrate the base and stop the weapons before launch, but, when they are all captured and imprisoned, they must attempt to escape and complete their mission before Army and Marine units arrive to destroy the base... 12. Final Contact - In the final battle between the United States and the neo-Nazis, Simon and Peter face their own sister, Amber, in a vicious firefight to the death. But, when she attempts to escape, Simon faces the decision whether to let her go or to kill her for the greater good of the entire free world... 13. Fires of Death, Part 1 - Art again takes Simon on a vacation, this time to the eastern California wilderness. But, when a series of strong earthquakes occur in the region, the Long Valley Caldera threatens to erupt, with an explosion not witnessed by mankind in recorded history... 14. Fires of Death, Part 2 - Art and Simon barely manage to escape Long Valley before it erupts after another strong earthquake. But, their troubles are far from over, when ashfall and pyroclastic flows from the eruption threaten the population of the entire West Coast... 15. On Thin Ice - After barely escaping the largest volcanic eruption in recorded history, Simon and Peter's grandfather invites them on a research trip to Antarctica. Despite their reservations, they go anyway, but when their ship becomes stuck in an ice floe, a nearby volcano begins showing signs of activity, threatening their lives and those of everyone aboard. 16. Inheritance - When Simon's great-grandparents die in the Long Valley eruption, they leave everything of theirs to him and Peter, and while searching their house, the boys discover a series of clues that lead to both $3 million and the worst of Simon and Peter's personal greed... 17. Memories - Simon mentally relives his entire life in the space of a few hours after suffering a severe emotional breakdown and falling into a deep coma... 18. Center Play - As a distraction from recent events, Simon joins a Youth Hockey League team. But, an unknown person is watching him from the shadows, waiting for him to make a wrong move... 19. Shadows of Fear - When Simon begins to hear and see things that don't exist, he is faced with a recurrence of the radical hallucinogen, one that could destroy his reputation... 20. Hierarchy - Bent on revenge against the FBI and Simon, Abu Al-Renzani takes over Chicago with help from multiple local terror cells, prompting a military cordon of the city, and a race against time to stop Al-Renzani sending Chicago into ruin... 21. Besieged - After defeating Al-Renzani's plans to take over Chicago, Simon, Art and Peter are all beseiged by a previously hidden enemy of theirs, one whom they don't even know, while Simone has surprise for all of them, especially Art... 22. Inferno's End, Part 1 - Barely escaping from the first trap set for them by Jerry Trivane, a powerful mob boss, Simon, Jeffries, and Peter attempt a truce as Simon's 13th birthday approaches, and with the news of Simone's pregnancy with her and Art's first child. 23. Inferno's End, Part 2 - Nine months later, Simon, Art and Peter have been on the run from Trivane since another trap set for them nearly killed Peter in late April. Meanwhile, Simone is now in the hospital, as her due date is fast approaching, while Simon prepares for the playoff finals with his hockey team. 24. Inferno's End, Part 3 - Defeating Trivane's plot to kill them, Simon and Jeffries investigate another plot set up by his men to cause havoc and chaos in Chicago, while Peter closely guards Simone from the remaining men as she prepares to give birth... Info * Season 6 has the most episodes of any of the seasons because of a need to wrap up multiple storylines. Category:The Series Category:Seasons (The Series)